I will Always take care of you
by myhappyendings32
Summary: Callie/Arizona's one shot.


**I Will Always Take Care of You**

"Ca-" Cough… Cough… Cough… "Callie." A weakened voice called out from the confinements of the bathroom.

Arizona had spent the better half of the last half hour emptying the contents of her stomach out. The blonde was and has always been the type to do everything by herself. She always defined herself as independent self-sufficient, but now as she resides next to the toilet bowl the surgeon felt she was too weak and too dizzy to stand.

Picking up her head that dripped of perspiration from her fever off the tiled wall she did her best to holler out for her wife again. "Caaaall." Cough… Cough… Cough… "…ie" Alabaster hand moved to the feverish head. The coughing and attempted yelling made the blonde's head throb and spin. Arizona's one wish was that Callie would be able to hear her.

In the bedroom, Callie was dreaming about the trip that she had planned to surprise her wife with that morning. The Ortho surgeon was just about to lead her very sexy wife into the bedroom for some sexy time before work, when an enervate voice that sounded a lot like her wife called out. Moving in and out of consciousness the brunette was confused in her subconscious mind her wife looked fine, but every time Arizona would say her name her voice sounded hoarse.

Bang

Chocolate orbs shot open. Looking to the side Callie noticed that the bed was void of her wife. "Arizona!" The brunette frantically called out, while trying to untangle the sheet and duvet out from her.

"In…" Cough… Cough… Cough… "The bathroom." It seemed like the sick blonde wasn't able to say 2 words without having a coughing fit.

Rushing into the master bathroom that Callie had shared with the woman she loved she stopped dead in her tracks in front of tanned features was a blonde splayed out on the floor with a pallid look on her face. Tears welled up in rustic eyes. Callie hated seeing her wife so broken.

"Callie." As sick as Arizona was she didn't like seeing the pain in her wife's eyes it hurt her just as bad.

Doctor mode kicked in and Callie got the thermometer out of the medicine cabinet all the while spewing questions trying to figure out how her wife ended up on the floor. "Honey what happened? Are you okay?" Before the blonde could respond Callie gazed upon the temperature gauge and saw that her wife's temp was 102.3. Immediately she got Tylenol and a glass of water. Kneeling on the floor tanned hands pulled her wife up into a somewhat sitting position to make it easier for Arizona too take the medicine. "Here take this." Callie drops 2 extra strength 500mg Acetaminophen pills in a frail hand. Once said pills get inserted in entrance of the blonde's mouth and then she carefully pours cold liquid inside too help the medicine go down.

Azure eyes flicked up to look at concerned brown ones. "Thank you, Callie." Was all Arizona could get out before her coughing attack once again took over her.

"Come on baby lets get you showered, changed into some of your favorite pajamas, and into bed."

20 minutes later Callie had the love of her life safely in the confines of their bed. A tanned hand took the wash cloth out from the chilled tub it was held captive in. Placing the cool cloth on an ivory head to bring down a heated temperature, soulful brown orbs gaze down at her wife's blues where tears were etched. "What's wrong? Do you hurt?" Sometimes with the flu or an illness, pain is a very common factor that affects and right at that moment concern was overtaking the brunette's mind.

Shaking her head back and forth in a slow motion to not uproar the dizziness and mind-numbing headache that was sure to appear in a small whisper she stated her concern. "Sofia's concert is today…" Cough… Cough… Cough…

Callie new that this concert was important too her, but she also knew that her wife wasn't going to be able to go anywhere. "Sweetie, you are going to be bed bound for the next few days. I will go to…" Callie trailed off as she heard the heart wrenching sounds of her wife crying harder. Arizona had spent the last month prepping their daughter for the solo that she would sing. The last thing she wanted to do was miss it. "Hey, hey, hey, I already got it planned out. I will hook the iPad too the TV set it up for facetime and we can facetime while the concert is going." Hearing her wife's cries go down to a whimper the brunette knew that she had said the right thing.

"Now… What do you want me to make you? Your choice homemade chicken noodles soup or my famous chicken piccata that you love so much?" Grabbing a dry cloth to dry the tears off the blonde a megawatt smile graced a tanned face. "You know I don't make these meals for just anyone so choose wisely."

A small smile crept onto alabaster face. "Chicken Piccata please." Arizona could not resist the chicken piccata that her wife made. With a wink the blonde watched the love of her life stride out of the bedroom.

Callie had just finished helping her wife try to stomach the food she had brought in for the pediatric surgeon. "Are you done?" Getting a slight nod in response the brunette removed the plate and set it on the bedside table. "I love you so much Arizona. You are my life. You are my everything." Callie had planned on giving her wife the surprise tickets that morning and as in her dream she was hoping for some sexy times too follow, but since her wife wasn't feeling well she debated on giving her the surprise or not going with the latter she pulled out 2 paper tickets.

Arizona's eyes were blurry from coughing so much, so she was a little confused at what her wife had in her hands. "Wha-what are those?"

While the married couple were dating Callie remembered that her wife wanted to go to Fiji. At that time, they both wanted 2 completely different things. The brunette had to chuckle how ridiculous they made everything out to be. "They are 2 tickets to go to Fiji." Knowing that her wife was going to object because of how busy their surgical schedules were she held out a tanned finger too shush her wife. "I know what you are going to say, but I already talked to the chief and we leave the end of July. My father is taking Sofia and him and Aria are going to spoil her."

The small smile on Arizona's face widened into a full on dimpled smile. She gazed into her wife's bountiful orbs wondering how lucky she was to be married to a woman as wonderful as Callie.


End file.
